


Just Keep Swimming

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I'm still not sure, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, anyway, he's not so impressed now, inspired by a tweet, it's kinda gross how much fluff tbh, it's probably bad but I wanted to see if I could and liked writing it, my first reader insert, thor is usually impressed, tried to keep it gender neutral not sure how that went though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: Thor makes a point to spend time at least one day a week with you. Each visit you have been trying to show him some historical or cultural site to familiarize him with humanity. This time you take Thor to the zoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader insert. I hope yall like it. Or at least you can live with the knowledge that this was created at the same time that you're existing.

Between the dangers posed to Asgard and Earth, Thor didn't have much free time. Despite the constraints on his time, he always tried to spend time with you at least once a week. Sometimes he even managed to spend a few days with you. Since he was the self-appointed Asgardian protector of your realm, you both thought it would be a good idea to spend some of your time together exploring the many historical sites or participating in various cultural events of humanity. He didn't always understand the vernacular but remained enthusiastic to learn. Since you first started dating, you made a point to show him what you could of humanity's history and culture (within your budget).

The last time he visited, you were settling into bed when the demigod pulled you close then pressed his face into your hair.

After a moment, he pulled and said, "I have an idea for our next excursion." You laughed and replied, "We just spent three days in my country's capital. How are you not exhausted? How are you planning another trip?"

"I was speaking with Banner and Rogers and they gave me some suggestions."

"Did they now?"

"Banner spoke of a place, a museum that displayed the history behind your innovations such as photography, television, and the internetwork you gather so much information."

You had bitten the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing.

"Rogers spoke of this amazing place where you can nest in trees!"

You finally laughed, "What?"

"Houses in trees," Thor exclaimed, "Not among them. In them!"

"Oh!" You chuckled, "Those tree houses in Washington. Not so much of the museum."

"The tree house experience is way out of my price range though. Where was this museum?"

"I believe it was somewhere in the United Kingdom," Thor said. You frowned.

"Which seems to be a redundant title for a kingdom," he continued, "What is a kingdom if not united?"

"Banner never did answer that question…" Thor trailed off.

You turned in the Asgardian's arms and squinted in the dark to just make out his features, "Thor, I…"

You gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't have the money for those things."

"Even if you can fly us there, lodging and eating, possible other site seeing…" you trailed off.

Thor was quiet for a moment. He then kissed your forehead and said, "No worries. Any place is enjoyable as long as you're there."

You had smiled and promptly fallen asleep.

* * *

 

The next few weeks went by with Thor being constantly busy with missions. He would occasionally have one of the other Avengers help him email, call, or text you to update you on his well being. You had spoken to him three days ago and he had been about to go on another mission. So when you rolled over in bed and bumped into a solid warm wall, your eyes snapped open. A bare chest was all you could see.

"I really do enjoy watching you slumber," Thor said with a rumble of laughter.

"The noises you make are quite adorable."

You leaned your head back to look up at the demigod and gaped at him.

"That look is also quite adorable," he said, smiling.

"You're…you're here," you said still groggy from sleep.

"So I am," Thor said amused.

"You're not supposed to be here today."

"So I wasn't."

You gave him a slow blink before saying, "Coffee." Thor kissed your nose then grinned at you, and said, "Brewing."

* * *

 

After being caffeinated you caught up with your boyfriend, who explained that the mission had gone more smoothly than expected. He had taken the chance to take schedule a leave. He had told the team that unless his absence would result in catastrophic numbers of death, he was not to be called for the next week. Even though you'll have to work during some of his visit, you had the next two days off at least. "Have you decided on where our next jaunt will be?" he asked before gulping more coffee from his mug.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do at least one laid back day," you said, "Maybe go to the zoo that's a few hours away."

"That is the place with the animals, yes?" Thor asked. You nodded and said, "I know it's not the most exciting thing but I haven't been to one in a long time…"

"If you'd like to go, I am happy to go as well."

You smiled and asked, "If you're not interested, you can say so. We don't have to go just because I want to."

"You have endured my interests in combat and government," Thor said winking, "I think I could stand to be around some furred beasts for a day."

You smiled brightly and said, "Can we go today?"

Thor chuckled, "Of course."

You had been dragging Thor around the zoo pointing out your favorite animals and spouting off random knowledge you had about each of them. You had just left the reptile house when you noticed Thor looking around uninterested. You touched his arm and said, "We can leave when you're ready. I know this is boring for you."

"Not at all!" Thor said, "I was just…the creatures here are so small and tame."

You nodded. You could only imagine what kind of animals resided in his realm. You nibbled your bottom lip for a second.

"We haven't visited the aquarium yet," you said.

You grab his hand and began pulling him in the direction of the marine exhibits, "I'm sure there will be some animals there you'll find interesting."

"Oh?" Thor said doubtfully.

You pulled him along faster and said, "Yeah, I think you'd like the sharks. Especially the tiger sharks."

"I know of sharks but…tiger sharks?"

"Yep, just you wait," you said, excitedly.

* * *

 

Forty minutes later as you are both exiting the zoo, you look over to see Thor with a dejected look on his face. You ask, "Are you okay?"

He gives you a small smile and said, "Of course." You narrowed your eyes at him knowing something was bothering him. He gave a little nod before flying you back to your apartment.

Hours later, you walk into your bedroom wrapped in a towel fresh out of the shower to see Thor sitting on the bed. His back was against the wall and he still had a sullen look on his face as he looked down at his hands. He had been this way ever since you finished with the aquarium at the zoo. You thought back on what could've triggered his glum mood and you huffed out a laugh, "What did you think a tiger shark was, Thor?"

He looked up at you and said, "A fierce creature of land and water. A fearsome beast who few have survived to tell tales of."

"Sorry to disappoint," you said laughing as you pulled on pajamas. Thor nodded in thought, "I suppose your people aren't built to survive such creatures anyway."

You slid under the blankets and turned off the lights, "S'pose not," you yawned.

Thor spooned you and said, "By the way, I got one of those small plastic discs that pays for things from Stark." Your eyes that had been slipping closed, you murmured, "What? Why?"

"For the nest houses and other excursions."

"Okay, but why?" You asked groggily, feeling yourself drift into sleep.

You felt his laughter rumble through you before he responded, "Tomorrow will come the answers, tonight let there be sleep." With that reply, you pressed back into him and slept.


End file.
